The present invention relates to snow and ice removers.
In the past, scrapers have been provided for removing ice and snow from the windshield of a vehicle. Typically, such scrapers have an elongated handle with a scraper attached to a distal end of the handle. Such scrapers have been found to be inadequate for the purpose of scraping the ice and snow from the windshield.
Quite frequently the ice which accumulates on the windshield is quite thick, and it is nearly impossible to remove the ice by a blade of the scraper. Often, the user must utilize a corner of the blade to make a number of channels in the ice and permit use of the scraper blade. The removal procedure by the scraper even in this case is very difficult and time consuming, and particularly in the cold environment of the weather is considerably uncomfortable since the removal procedure may require considerable time. In addition, the ice may not be completely removed by the scraper, and possibly poses a safety hazard in driving the car due to the loss of visibility through the windshield. Further, the blades of such scrapers are typically made of plastic which may break during use which causes additional inconvenience to the use since a new scraper must be obtained in order to complete the removal procedure.